Mad Scientist at Work
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: Sara and Grissom have way too much time on their hands and torment the rest of the crew with their antics. Complete.
1. Introduction

I have been writing some serious stuff lately and decided I needed to try some humor for a change. Let me know what you think. I do not own any of the CSI characters…yadda, yadda, yadda…

Mad Scientists at Work

Grissom walked into the break room empty handed. "Sorry Guys, the criminals seem to have taken the night off. There are no assignments. Looks like paperwork and old cases for tonight."

A collective sigh emanated from every member of the crew. This was going to be a long night. Sara and Grissom headed to his office to take care of some paperwork while the rest of them went to their perspective holes in the office.

Grissom leaned over at Sara, "is everything set?"

Without looking up at him she said back, "yeah, in about a half an hour victim #1 will be heard."

"Catherine right?"

Sara grinned, "yeah."


	2. Catherine gets tangled

Catherine gets tangled.

Half an hour later Nick was re-visiting a case that he worked from time to time when he heard a shriek come from one of the other layout rooms. He quickly ran to the source of the scream and found Catherine in the doorway of the room covered in what looked like fake spider web.

Nick found it hard to suppress a laugh and when the rest of the crew came around the corner to see the commotion they took one look at Catherine trying desperately to untangle from the mess and they all broke out in laughs.

Finally Grissom took pity on the woman and through the bigger than usual smile on his face tried to help her untangle from the mess. It was a moot point. It seemed the webbing had been sprayed with some kind of adhesive.

Cath seemed to panic and tried to pull some out of her hair. Yanking hard she yelped. She looked them all over, pointing at each one in turn the webbing sticking to her like a weird glove.

"I will find who did this and they will pay, oh yes they will pay." She looked all of them in the eye as she said this, stopping in front of Greg to emphasize the point and jabbing him in the chest. He looked at her with a frightened expression, raised his hands in a innocent gesture, and tried with all his might not to laugh.

"I didn't do it Cath, I swear." She just narrowed her eyes at him, "yeah, right" and she huffed out of the room into the direction of the locker room. Greg completely broke down at this point and Nick and Warwick followed. Sara and Grissom both raised an eyebrow, looked at each other and headed towards his office.

Once inside the office and no longer able to contain themselves they both collapsed onto the couch and laughed themselves horse. Sara commented as soon as she could grab a breath, "I knew she would think Greggo was the one to do it, I told you."

Grissom gave her a peck on the cheek, "you were right, that webbing will come off right? Who's next?" Sara looked as though she was going through a mental checklist, "Warwick I do believe, and yes, the webbing will come off…eventually."

"oh" Grissom said, knowing what was in store for Warwick and fearing what may happen when and if the guys find out it was them.


	3. Warwick takes a bath

Warwick takes a bath.

The next hour went in relative silence when a second yell resonated through the halls followed closely by a crash. The crew all ran into the hall to see Warwick with his head covered in what they hoped was mud. It was dripping down onto his body in great big clumps and there were supplies from the closet he just came out of scattered at his feet.

Greg was turning red in the face trying not to laugh and Nick was coughing to try and cover his, but it wasn't working very well. Sara was giggling next to Grissom who seemed to be having a hard time suppressing a smile. Catherine was just outright laughing.

Warwick reached up and slid his hand down his face trying to clean it off enough to open his eyes, he looked straight at Greg, and once again the young CSI threw up his hands, "Why do you think it was me? I swear I didn't do it. I was with Nick the whole time."

Nick gave up trying to hold in the laughter managing to say between guffaws, "he's right man, I was with him in the lab."

He looked at Greg thoughtfully, "though…something like that could have been set up a while ago."

Both men turned to Greg, "I swear I didn't do it, whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty" and he turned around and quickly headed back to the lab, holding his side while Warwick headed to the showers to clean up.

Once Sara and Grissom were back in the office Sara looked at him, "I guess you're not going to tell when or where huh."

He raised his eyebrows at her, "Nope, are you going to tell me?" she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Nope"

"Then we are on an even playing ground" he replied.


	4. Sara has a shower

Sara has a shower.

Once again things seemed to have calmed down in the office until everyone could hear Sara yelling from the ladies room. Grissom seemed to materialize from nowhere and the rest of the crew wasn't far behind.

Sara just continued to yell explicatives at a high level from the bathroom when Grissom looked over at Catherine. She just looked back at him, "If you think I'm going in there when she's like that your nuts. I'll just wait out here with the rest of the guys where it's safe."

Grissom rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom. This time he couldn't hold in the laugh, Sara was standing in front of a sink dripping from head to toe with water as she desperately tried stemming the spray emanating from it.

She looked over at Grissom and yelled at him, "don't just stand there, help me."

He tried to wipe the expression off his face as he went over to the sink and turned off the water supply. Sara was giving him a death stare when the rest of the crew slowly walked into the bathroom to see what happened.

They saw a giant smile playing across Grissom's face and Sara giving him a stare that would send most people running. All of them in unison turned on their heels and went back out of the room in hysterics.

Once they left Sara looked up at Grissom and smiled, "I guess I had to get it huh."

He just nodded his head in return, "they might find out that we are the ones doing all this" and he walked up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek, "at least it was only water, who's next?"

Sara grinned even wider, "Greg".


	5. Greg recieves a gift

Greg receives a gift

Greg was in the break room when the receptionist came into the room and handed him a package. Greg was just about to open it when the rest of the crew came in for lunch.

"Hey Greggo, what you got there?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, it just came in." he replied.

Grissom and Sara entered the room discussing a case when they noticed Nick at the table, "did we miss your birthday Greg?" Sara asked, knowing they had not.

"Naw, I must have ordered something and forgotten." He started to open the box and the others (besides Grissom and Sara) leaned in to get a good look. Inside the package was a delicious looking pie.

Greg was looking at it and licking his lips when it suddenly exploded and bits and pieces of pie flew all over the place. Since Greg was the closest, he got the messiest. His entire face was covered with the pie and he just sat there stunned.

Warwick and Catherine were doubled over in their seats and Nick was sitting next to him partially covered in the pie himself but, after a moment the shocked look disappeared to be replaced by peals of laughter. Greg reached up and swiped his face with a finger and stuck it in his mouth. He looked over at Nick and began to laugh himself.

"Mmmm…blueberry. Hey guys, this pretty much proves I wasn't the one who has been playing these tricks. From my calculations we only have a few choices left as to who could be doing this." He looked pointedly at Nick, naturally assuming Grissom would never do anything like this.

"Hey man, can't you see I'm covered in pie too." Greg and Nick began to have a friendly bicker and Cath and Warwick joined in. None of them noticed Sara and Grissom leave the room and head back into his office, barely contained laughter etched on their faces.

Once they were back in his office and the door was shut, Sara looked over at Grissom. "What do you have in store for Nick? The poor man is going to have to get his twice tonight." A deliciously evil look overtook his face and Sara almost worried about poor Nick.

"You my dear are going to have to wait to find out." He enveloped her in his arms and gave her a deep kiss. "just wait, Operation Nick will start in…" he glanced at his watch, "ten minutes."


	6. Nick has a fowl day

Nick has a fowl day

Nick was sitting in the layout room surrounded by evidence in his case when he heard a faint scuttling noise. He paused what he was doing and looked around. Seeing nothing out of place he went back to the task at hand.

Again he heard the noise, only this time it was a little louder. He got down off his chair and crouched down to look under the table. There didn't seem to be anything there. He crawled a little farther under the table and heard the noise again.

That was definitely some kind of scratching noise. Crawling with trepidation further under the table, he saw a small black box, he reached towards it an little hesitantly, he knew the practical joker was still at large but, eventually, curiosity won our over fear.

He picked up the box and opened it. Inside was…nothing. He took a closer look and was inspecting it when he felt something on his neck. He closed his eyes, reached a hand behind his head, only to run into something wet, sticky, and warm.

He brought his hand down, took a look at it, and smelled it. Honey. He tried to quickly remove himself from under the table but that seemed to have triggered something and he could feel the warm, brown, sticky substance instantly cover him from head to foot.

Carefully and slowly, dripping with honey, he crawled out form under the table. If he was quiet he might be able to get to the showers before anyone saw him. He looked around and seeing no one around he opened the door to the layout room to head to the showers.

He immediately saw his mistake. Cascading down around him were, of all things, feathers.

"Shit" he said loudly, alerting Greg in the next room.

Greg took one look at Nick and guffawed loudly, which in turn alerted everyone else in the lab. Grissom and Sara emerged from his office, and while Grissom managed to suppress his laugh by coughing, Sara almost collapsed from hers.

Catherine's face was turning red, and Warwick was doubled over in pain from laughing so hard. Nick kept a straight face and slowly walked to the showers, globs of honey and feathers dropping here and there on the floor marking his progress.

Half an hour later, after all had quieted once more in the lab, Grissom looked over at Sara.

"Are you going to warn me at least?" she granted him a sardonic look, "did you warn me?" The answer to that would have to be a resounding no. Sara stood up, and a little too innocently said, "I guess I'll go and have a visit with the guys."

Grissom shuddered to think about what was coming his way.


	7. Grissom sticks to it

Grissom sticks to it

It was about a half an hour later and Grissom was starting to really get nervous. Sara hadn't shown her head since she left to spend some time with the guys and there was only two hours left before the end of shift. He got up out of his chair like he was sitting on a bomb and slowly made his way out of his office. Feeling a little better now that he was heading down the hallway he reached the break room and saw that everyone was sitting around the table just shooting the breeze.

He was just taking the seat next to Sara when the receptionist came in and handed him a package. The rest of the team looked at it like it might self destruct at any moment and Grissom carefully unwrapped the package. He pulled back the flaps of the box and looked inside. The rest of the crew, with the memory of Greg's package fresh in their minds, leaned away from the box. They all heaved a sigh of relief when he pulled the specimen he had ordered out of the box.

He looked at all of them and smiled, "are you guys alright, you seem a little…on edge."

"You would to if you had been tarred and feathered." Nick said as he plucked yet another feather out of his hair. He had run out of shampoo and couldn't get them all out.

"Not to mention being covered in fake spider webs" Cath piped up picking at the web that relentlessly stuck to her arms. "It's going to take days to get all this stuff off."

"Well at least you didn't have a pie blow up in your face." Greg chimed with a mournful look on his face. "It really looked good." He said looking into his coffee cup sadly.

Sara and Warwick just mumbled in agreement. They had gotten off the easiest of them all. Warwick looked over at Grissom, "hey man, how come you haven't been hit by the elusive prankster?"

"Maybe I scare them." And he looked at Sara. She just held his stare and supplied him with a grin. That did not bode well for his immediate future. Sara got up from her seat and walked over to the coffee pot, refilled her mug and headed back to her seat.

Just as she was passing Grissom she leaned in close to his ear and whispered "nervous" before sitting back in her seat grinning from ear to ear. She knew he wasn't going to respond, but his shoulders stiffened a little. He decided the best course of action would be to head back to his office and await his pending doom.

He motioned to get up but stopped suddenly as he heard what sounding like something ripping. He looked over at Sara and she just smiled right back. Once again Grissom motioned to get up from the chair and the ripping sound once again made itself known.

Nick looked over at him, "Ah…Griss?" Grissom closed his eyes and deciding he mite as well finish the job, he stood up. The chair he was sitting in refused to dislodge itself from his backside. At this point everyone else in the room had noticed his dilemma.

He stood stooped over in front of all of them with the chair firmly glued to the back of his pants and shirt, making it impossible for him to stand up completely. Warwick quickly covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt to cover the smile overtaking his face and Catherine was biting her lip so hard he was surprised it wasn't bleeding.

Greg seemed to be torn between wanting to laugh and scared of what Grissom might do if he did. He seemed to be sputtering trying to stem the laughter. Nick's eyes were beginning to water from holding it in. All bets were off when Sara began to outright laugh.

Grissom began his slow and tedious walk back to his office, bent over he barely managed to get out of the door, laughs following his progress the whole way. He managed to get about halfway to his office when he had to take a break.

That is where Brass ran into him a minute later, "Griss, do you know you are sitting in the middle of the hallway?" Grissom looked at him with a raised eyebrow as new peals of laughter surrounded him from the break room. "I happen to be well aware of that. Do you think you could help me get to my office?"

Brass was about to ask him something when Grissom stood, or stooped back up. Brass's face broke out into a huge grin and he had trouble trying to help him due to the fact he was bent over with laughter himself.

It was about a half an hour later that Sara finally made her way back into his office. She still sported a large grin as she sat in the chair next to him. He seemed to be having a problem trying to get out of the pants and shirt he was wearing.

Sara took pity on him, closed the door to his office and proceeded to help him out of his clothes. "You know," he said as she cut his shirt off (this was the only way he was going to get it off) "at least my prank on you only required a towel and a dry set of clothes."

She finished with his shirt and started on his pants, smiling the entire time. "I couldn't help myself; they were all convinced you were the one who was doing the pranks." He stood up in only his boxers, stretching his back and said in replied, "It wasn't just me behind those pranks. You masterminded half of them."

The two of them were so wrapped up in what they were doing they didn't notice Catherine quietly closing the door.


	8. Repayment Plans

Don't worry all the revenge on Sara and Grissom is going to be great! Sorry it took so long to get this next post done, but between my mid terms and those of my student and fellow tutors, I had very little time on my hands. The next installment- Just Punishment- will be here in a couple of days. Just hang in there.

Repayment Plans

Catherine rushed into the break room where the crew was still laughing about Grissom's recent dilemma. She had a wide smile on her face and a mischievous look in her eye. Warwick glanced at her and knew there was something up.

"Hey Cath, you have that look. What do know?" Catherine took her seat with the rest of the guys and told them all about what she heard in Grissom's office. It was the last bit of information, the fact that Sara and Grissom happened to be in a relationship that shocked them the most.

The faces around the table slowly began to get the same gleam to them that Catherine's had contained and the bunch started to formulate a plan to get back at the couple. They were just finishing their conversation when the two guilty parties entered the room. The two noticed the grins surrounding them but attributed it to prank.

**One week later**

Grissom and Sara followed their normal routine with Grissom showing up a good ten minutes earlier than Sara. He entered his office to get ready for the upcoming shift, heading to his desk he noticed the stack of assignments on it. It seems the criminals of Las Vegas were in full swing and they were going to have a long night.

Fifteen minutes later he walked into the break room and began to hand out the assignments. "Looks like the criminals are busy tonight- Catherine, you get a DB at the Tangiers. Warwick there is a stabbing in summerlin, Greg you and Nick get a double off the strip, and Sara you get a B & E."

Catherine noticed there was one slip left and asked, "what are you going to be doing?"

"I get a bug infested body on the outskirts of town." He wore a smile on his face and Cath rolled her eyes.

They all disbanded and started to go their separate ways. Sara was in the locker room getting her vest on when Warwick came up to her, "hey Sar, can we switch tonight. The B&E will take less time and my wife is getting really upset with all the overtime, would you mind?"

Sara jumped at the chance to get something a little more interesting than a breaking and entering and agreed to the switch. "No problem Rick" She leaned in a little, "I hate B&E's, not fun." Warwick smiled and left her to finish getting ready to go to the scene, a very large smile playing across his face as he left.

Once Warwick rounded the corner he pulled out his phone and messaged the rest of the gang-

Trade complete, plan is a go.

He shut his phone and istead of heading towards his Tahoe he headed to the break room where he was to meet the rest of the guys a short while later.


	9. Sara's Soup Surprise

Sara's Soup Surprise

Things couldn't be better when Catherine arrived at work a good half an hour early. She looked at the assignments for the night, there were only two. One happened to be a particularly nasty decomp and the other was a bug infested body. All she had to do was adjust the description of one and create three more to make sure everyone had a job.

She quickly did her task and met Warwick, Nick, and Greg in the break room, letting them know which jobs were the real ones, this way they could trade to make sure Sara got the real one…

Sara knew she made the wrong decision the instant she showed up to the scene and witnessed a rookie spilling his guts into the nearest bush. She could smell the decomp from outside. Even Brass looked a little pale around the gills. She braced herself and entered the house.

Brass followed her in holding a tissue to his nose trying to stem the smell entering his nostrils. Sara looked over at him crinkling her nose and breathing through her mouth. "I thought this was supposed to be a stabbing victim?"

Brass smiled behind the tissue, "I guess some wires got crossed." And he offered her a sympathetic look. "The neighbors noticed a smell eminating from the house next door and called it in. I'm sorry to say, but this isn't the worst of it. The body was placed inside a freezer, but it was unplugged, and instead of preserving the body it contained it instead. No one had been able to get close enough to open the it."

Sara gave him a shocked look, "You mean this smell is coming from a closed freezer? Are you sure it hasn't been opened?"

"It was locked when we got here. We can't find the key."

Sara walked over to the freezer, she used to have one like it and using her key she slid it behind the lock and disengaged it. The smell that came out when the seal was broken was ten times as bad as the one before. She barely managed to suppress her gag reflex before closing the lid again.

She instructed them to take the "body" to CSI and began to process the scene.

Several hours later she entered CSI with her evidence in one hand and a large bag of lemons in the other and headed towards the evidence lockup. The receptionist gagged momentarily before reaching under her counter and grabbing a can of Lysol spray, directing the spray towards the cloud that surrounded Sara as she left.

She entered the locker room to find Catherine, Warwick, Greg, and Nick changing into their after shift clothes. Once they got a good whiff of Sara they all covered their mouths and began to bolt for the exit.

Sara was not in the mood for their teasing and for the first time that night, was happy she stunk. She grabbed the overalls in her locker and headed to the showers to clean up. She spent the next half an hour dousing herself with lemons. She dried off and went to reach for her clothes but they were missing.

"I was sure I brought them in with me." She thought as she looked around to check. No clothes. With the towel wrapped around her she peeked her head around the corner and looked in the locker room expecting to see them sitting on the bench outside her locker, but they weren't there either.

She cursed under her breath, she was sure they hadn't known. They never let on. She slowly and quietly walked to her locker, praying there was still her spare clothes inside. She was shocked with what met her eyes.

Instead of her spare clothes she was looking at a silky red nightdress. "How the hell did they get this in here." She grabbed it out of her locker and looked at it, it was short and slim.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?" she asked herself. She slipped it on and found that it was definitely short and fit her in all the right places. She took the towel she had dried off with and wrapped it around her waist to try and cover a little more.

She peeked her head outside the locker room. "If I'm careful, I think I can make it to Grissom's office" she thought to herself, and making sure no one was in the hall she started to slink her way to his office.

Thankfully when she got there the door was unlocked, she backed her way into his office and closed the door behind her. Heaving a sigh of relief she turned around to witness half the office looking back at her.

She tried to get away quickly but the movement only made things worse as her towel fell and flashes of light pierced her eyes. By the time she was able to recover from the blinding flashes the only people left in the room were the rest of the night shift.

Catherine got up from her perch on the edge of Grissom's desk and past a shocked Sara, she placed a Polaroid in her hand as she passed, "This is for Grissom." The rest of the guys passed her in turn, wide smiles playing across their faces.

The guys all went back into the locker room to await the next victim. They had decided to first get them one at a time and then together. They didn't have to wait long before Grissom showed up. Unlike Sara, his torture began at the beginning of shift.


	10. Grissom's journey

Grissom's journey

Grissom hummed a merry tune all the way to the scene wondering what kind of insects he was going to be able to collect. Brass was sitting on the hood of his car when he arrived at the site. He got out of the car and greeted the detective who was wearing a wide smile on his face.

"Hey Brass, where's the body?" Brass lifted his arm and thumbed behind him, indicating the location of the body. Grissom gave him a puzzled look, "are you coming?"

"No, I think I'll sit this one out. After the mess with Sara's crime scene, another dead body can go without me."

Grissom raised an eyebrow at him, "I gave Sara a B&E, not a murder."

"Well, whatever you gave her it was soup" Brass punctuated this by pinching his nose and Grissom winced. Sara was not going to be a pleasant person to be around. Grissom started to head to the body when Brass stopped him by handing him a pair of waiters.

"What are these for?" he asked

All he got in return was, "Just put them on and follow the trail." Once again Grissom raised an eyebrow but decided to follow instructions. Once he was done putting on the waiters he proceeded to the body. The further he went the soggier the ground got. By the time he managed to make it to the body he was knee deep in mud and was finding it hard to keep moving forward.

The body was indeed bug infested but seemed to be almost levitating on the surface of some wood just above the mud. David and a couple of assistant coroners were trying to decide how to extricate the body when Grissom finally managed to wade his way over.

Unthinkingly he set his kit down just to have it start sinking into the mud. He quickly grabbed it and handed it to one of the deputies standing close. He collected his specimens and put them all in his kit. Once he was finished collecting what little evidence there was he had the deputy take his kit to the Denali while he help strap the body to a backboard to be hauled out of there.

Once the body was taken care of and David had managed to follow it out Grissom began his slow trek back to his SUV. He got about five steps before his foot got stuck and his step faltered. The next thing he knew he was sitting in the mud and it was seeping over the edge of the waiters and slowly filling them up.

He managed to get up with a loud sucking noise and lost his balance again, only this time he landed face first. By the time he managed to work his way back to his Danali he was covered head to foot in slimy mud. Brass took one look at him and doubled over in laughter.

Grissom didn't give a damn that he was covered in mud and climbed into the SUV and headed back to CSI. By the time he got back to the office the mud was beginning to dry and bits of pieces of it were falling off in chunks as he progressed through the halls of the office. He got to the evidence lock up and could smell a mixture of decomp and Lysol hanging in the air.

The receptionist looked up at him and tried with all her might to hide the smile. Once he was done logging his evidence he headed for the showers. He rounded the corner and passed the break room on his way to the showers dropping cakes of mud as he progressed. He stopped momentarily as he heard the break room erupt in a chorus of laughter before completing his journey to the showers.

It took him almost a half an hour to remove all the mud (it had wedged into every crease of his body). He dried off and reached for his clothes to find they were missing. "Damn, I must be going senile." He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed towards his locker. When he opened it, it was devoid of everything except what looked like a shirt box.

Heaving a deep sigh he opened the box to find a pair of black silk boxers. "Damn, they must have found out." He mumbled while trying to decide weather the towel or the boxers would be the better of the two in order to get him to his office. Finally deciding he would use both just in case he slipped on the boxers and covered them with the towel.

Accepting his fait he started walking towards his office. He thought he was in luck when he managed to make it to his office with no one noticing him. He quickly entered his office and locked the door behind him, sighing once more with relief.

"You too, huh." Grissom nearly jumped out of his skin and the towel slipped off as he turned around to see Sara sitting on his couch in nothing but a red teddy. His mouth ran dry and his blood began to boil at the same time.

Sara got off the couch and stepped over to Grissom, she handed him a picture she held in her hand. Grissom pried his eyes off of her long enough to glance down at the picture to see the same image he was witnessing in person.

"Catherine wanted me to give this to you."

"I take it they figured out we did the pranks and that we are together." Sara answered him with a very uneducated "yup" and encircled her arms around his neck. He had just done the same around her waist when the door swung open and Greg and Nick ran in.

Don't worry guys, this is so far from ended. I told you they were going to get it together in the end and they will. Stay tuned and you will find out what happens when Greg and Nick come into the room… This is fun.


	11. Just Punishment

Just Punishment

Grissom had just placed his arms around Sara's waist when the door swung open and Greg and Nick ran in. Greg grabbed Sara's hands and Nick grabbed Grissom's. The two of them started to yell when they heard the familiar click of handcuffs, only this time they were the ones being cuffed.

Sara looked over Grissom's shoulder and straight into Greg's eyes. If looks could kill Greg would already be dead. Even Grissom winced at the death glare now illuminating his girlfriend's face, thankful it wasn't directed at him. Sara's teeth were clenched tight, "If you want to live to your next birthday I suggest you unlock us right now."

Greg had an almost pained look on his face, "Sorry Sara but seeing as you're hands are occupied at the time and Catherine's aren't, I think I will go with her instructions instead. Sorry Sara." As he said the last he grabbed one of her hands and wrestled it down under Grissom's arm and cuffed it to the one over his other shoulder while Nick proceeded to do the same with Grissom's.

The two of them looked like they were in an embrace and no matter what they did they couldn't disengage because of the way they were connected. Nick ran out of the room followed closely by Greg who gave the couple one last fleeting look in their direction then closed the door.

Grissom looked down at Sara, "now what?"

"I have not idea, but I have a sneaky suspicion this is not over." She tried shifting her wait to gain a better footing but was stopped, "Honey, you need to stop doing that." Grissom sounded almost pained.

"Why?" Sara asked and when he leaned his body closer to hers she understood. Grissom was taking deep breaths trying to control his body when the door opened once again and the entire night crew walked in.

There in front of them stood Grissom and Sara in what looked like a lovers embrace, Grissom wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxers and Sara in a red teddy. Both of the scientists were red in the face and Grissom was thankful Sara had to remain close against him or he would have to be doubly embarrassed due to the problem he seemed to be having.

Catherine made her way to the front of the group and removed a camera from behind her back. "I guess the two of you will think better the next time you try and pull a practical joke on this bunch." And with that she snapped a picture and headed out of the office.

"Cath, aren't you going to let us out of these cuffs" Grissom yelled over Sara's shoulder.

Cath came back into the office just long enough to point at a set of keys sitting in the middle of Grissom's desk, "It will take some maneuvering on your part, but I am sure you can devise a way to reach the keys." Then she turned around and left the office followed closely by the guys who were still chuckling.

Grissom looked over at the keys and immediately knew what Catherine was talking about. In order for them to reach the keys one of them was going to have to sit in the others lap in his office chair in order for their bound hands to reach the top of the desk. He gave Sara a look and she automatically knew what he was thinking.

"what if they come back"

"I will try to control myself"

"Um, Gil"

"Yeah"

"Um…I'm not wearing any underwear"

I know it was cruel to leave them there…but I couldn't help myself. I'm sure you can fill in the gaps. Let me know if you think they need to give the team a payback or not.


	12. Embracing Freedom

This chapter is not as funny as the last but the underlying humor is good. I hope you enjoy. It might take me a little while to think of revenge for the guys, but don't worry, it will be good. For now finals will rule my world.

Embracing Freedom

_Grissom looked over at the keys and immediately knew what Catherine was talking about. In order for them to reach the keys one of them was going to have to sit in the others lap in his office chair in order for their bound hands to reach the top of the desk. He gave Sara a look and she automatically knew what he was thinking._

"_what if they come back"_

"_I will try to control myself"_

"_Um, Gil"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Um…I'm not wearing any underwear"_

Grissom gave Sara a startled look, the teddy she was wearing only came to her knees and would surly rise up when they attempted to get the keys. He looked back and forth from the keys on his desk to Sara, unsure of what to do next.

"Grissom, my legs are beginning to hurt, will you please make a decision or I will do it for you." Grissom looked down at her feet and noticed she was practically on her toes, realizing that could not be comfortable he slouched slightly to allow her to feet to completely touch the ground. "Feel better?"

"A little, but your back is going to start screaming at you. Look Gil, you know what we need to do and so do I, so lets just get it over with." This seemed to jar him into action and the two of them slowly progressed around his desk and sat in his chair.

Sara adjusted herself a little and heard a low groan come out of Grissom. "Sara, please." He pleaded.

"Sorry" she said quickly "now what?"

"I am going to lean forward a little and try to reach the keys." He rolled the chair as close to the desk as he could and attempted to grab the keys but they were just out of his reach. "Damn" he growled. Not only did that action not get him closer to the keys but made things worse by causing Sara to move further onto his lap and the thin silk barrier was not helping.

"Gil, are you ok?"

"Honey, we are going to have to do this a little differently." Right after he said that he stood up, "sit on the edge of my desk" Sara complied and he leaned forward, practically laying on top of her. Sara was starting to have a hard time at this point and her breathing became erratic. "Gil, please hurry."

"Got them!" He quickly unlocked the cuffs around his wrists and extricated himself from her embrace. Sara held out her hands to him expectantly but he just looked at her and smiled. "You know, I kind of like you like this." Sara just gave him a death glare and he decided it was for the best to unlock her.

She rubbed her wrists where the cuffs had been and walked over to the couch and sat down. Sara's brow scrunched up in thought, they still had the not so easy situation of clothing to solve. "Well at least we aren't locked up any more, but what are we going to do about clothes."

Grissom smiled at her and she asked, "what?"

He walked over to the corner of his office and emerged with a duffle bag. "I guess it's a good thing I keep a couple of things in my office just in case, huh." Sara gave him one of her biggest smiles and accepted the sweats he offered her. They were a little large but they were better than what she was currently wearing.

Once they were dressed they exited the office and headed to look for the rest of the guys. Apparently shift ended about a half an hour ago and the crew had evacuated.

"Don't worry honey, we'll get them back. Let's go home and sleep on it."

"Sounds like a plan" and the two of them headed out of the office and home.


	13. From Gags to Gifts

From Gags to Gifts

The two of them trudged into their house and before they managed to get even a foot they were greeted with by their dog Bruno. Sara leaned down and scratched him behind the ears.

"Poor baby, you must be hungry." The dog seemed to sense what she was talking about because he began to bounce around. Grissom patted the dog on the head and the three of them headed towards the kitchen.

Sara grabbed the dog's water dish and began to clean it out and fill it with fresh water while Grissom grabbed the dogs leash and a treat, making the dog jump around excitingly. He gave Sara a quick peck on the cheek, "we'll be back in a few" and the two of them headed out the door.

Sara finished with the water dish and filled the dog's food dish in wait for him and headed towards the bedroom. Her body was still buzzing from their earlier activities and she was sure she was not going to get any sleep soon.

She entered their bedroom and began to strip Grissom's sweats off. There was something strangely erotic about having worn his sweatpants with no underwear and it only aided in her yearning for him.

She removed the shirt and glanced a look at herself in the full length mirror attached to the door to the closet. No wonder he hardened at the sight of her, the red silk hugged her in just the right ways and even she had to admit she looked good.

An evil look overtook her face, and instead of taking the garment off she decided to surprise Grissom instead. "Why not put this to use? After all, I look good."

Grissom entered back into the house and released the dog from his leash. Immediately Bruno headed to his food bowl and began to devoir it. Grissom looked from the dog and looked around, Sara was no where in sight. "Honey?"

"Honey?" he called again from the hall as he proceeded to their bedroom. The sight that greeted him when he entered made his mouth run dry. Sara was stretched on their bed in the red silk negligee and one of her arms was reaching over her head.

He followed her arm up and noticed her delicate wrist locked in a pair of handcuffs linked to the top of their headboard. In her other hand dangled another pair. He looked at her and couldn't help but grin when she purred, "care to help me with the other arm?" and she jiggled the cuffs in her free hand.

Grissom realized right then and there just why he loved her so much as he moved over to her and did her bidding. Grabbing the handcuffs from her and enclosing them around her wrist he couldn't help but harden at the erotic thoughts coursing through his mind.

This was one of his biggest fantasies and having it come true with Sara was more than he could ever have hoped for. He was almost thankful for what the guys had done to them, almost. They were still going to have their revenge. First came first though, Sara needed his attention.

An hour later and exhausted from their activities the two of them lay sedated in bed. Grissom was on his back and Sara was draped halfway across him unconsciously playing with the soft patch of hair on his chest.

In a barely audible voice Grissom asked, "marry me?"

Sara looked up at him thinking she must have heard wrong. "Excuse me?"

He sat the two of them up and looked in her eyes. "Marry me?" and he reached into his side table and withdrew a small velvet box. Sara's eyes began to mist as he opened it and removed the ring encased in satin.

It was a platinum band with a cluster of diamonds in the shape of a small butterfly. He paused just as he was putting it on her finger and she looked up into his eyes. She realized she hadn't given him an answer yet and almost yelled, "yes!"

Relief spread across his face as he placed the ring on her finger and then leaned in to a deep loving kiss. They settled once more into bed and Sara sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too." Life was good Grissom thought to himself as the two of them finally gave into sleep.


	14. From Gifts to Gags

From Gifts to Gags

Grissom was the first to wake later that evening and enjoyed the look of Sara as she slept. A smile encased his face as he reached for her hand and played with the ring on her finger.

She stirred slightly and he glanced at her face, her eyes were open and studying his profile with a grin. He smiled back at her and leaned down for a kiss. He gently broke the kiss and held her tight in his arms.

He could feel a grin spread across her face against his chest and curios as to what may have caused it he asked. "What is going through that beautiful mind of yours?"

She smiled at the comment, "I was just thinking of a way we could repay the guys for their generous clothing gifts yesterday."

"That's a very diplomatic way of putting it, what's your idea?" Sara explained her plan to Grissom, letting him adjust it here and there when needed. When the two of them had created a solid plan and timeframe they got up and readied for work. After grabbing a quick bite to eat and tending to Bruno the two of them headed out the door.

Two weeks later the first part of their plan was nearly ready. They had to call in a few favors and gain some trust with the guys, but they knew when the time came they wouldn't suspect a thing.

It was a week later and everyone was sitting around the break room waiting for assignments from Grissom when he finally entered. Though the guys knew of Grissom and Sara's relationship they were not yet privy to the engagement.

Grissom was just about to hand out the assignments when Ecklie breezed into the room, clearing his throat, getting the attention of everyone. He cleared his throat one more time before beginning to speak.

"I have been informed by the sheriff that a mandatory team building activity will be required by all shifts at CSI." Groans erupted from the room causing Ecklie to grin evilly.

"As I see all of you are so excited to participate, I have decided your shift will be the first to go" it was then the crew noticed the papers in his hand. He began passing them out and explained as he went.

"You will be spending one day each week performing a different task. When all tasks are complete there will be a celebratory dinner held to reward you."

Warrick looked down at the information neatly typed on the paper in his hand, "you have got to be kidding me" He exclaimed. Ecklie halted him from saying anything more by holding up one of his hands.

"Every task must be completed in the day given and must be done together as a team. You must prove this with photo documentation, enjoy!" and he left the team to ponder over their first task.

Grissom excused himself and followed Ecklie out of the room quickly followed closely by Sara. They caught up to him just as he was rounding the corner. "Ecklie!" Grissom yelled in his best angry voice and the three of them entered into Grissom's office in what seemed to be a hot debate.

Once inside his office the three of them instantly broke into grins as Grissom made sure the blinds to the office were closed. Sara was the first to speak, "thanks Ecklie, that was great!"

"I actually had fun, in all seriousness I am happy for you two. I hope everything goes according to plan." They all shook ands and putting on an angry face Ecklie exited the office yelling "and that's final!"


	15. Task 1

I have to tell you all I had the hardest time trying to come up with a task. I hope you like it.

Task #1

The two scientists made their way back to the break room and entered to a very unhappy group of people.

"Did you guys see what we have to do? Grissom can't you get us out of this?" Catherine asked in an astonished voice.

"Sorry Cath, Ecklie already arranged for all of us to have tomorrow night off. He's having swing and days cover for us so we can get the first task done so it looks like we are all going to have to work hard tonight" he held up the assignment slips in his hands, "and lose a little sleep tomorrow. The quicker we get it done the sooner we can go home and get some sleep."

Grissom handed out the nights slips, "we will discuss the task and how to achieve it in the morning, think hard on it, but don't do anything on your own. It has to be done together." He lifted his eyebrow to them all to emphasize his point.

Catherine left in a huff closely followed by Warrick and Nick and Greg both left mumbling. Sara looked over at Grissom, "you don't think we are being too hard on them do you?"

"Do I really need to remind you of what they did to us. I'm sure Cath still has that picture stuffed somewhere."

"Your right, sorry. Momentary lapse."

Nick and Greg entered the Denali and headed towards their crime scene. "OK Greggo, read it to me one more time."

Greg looked down at the card and read the typed instructions…

"Task #1

For this task the nightshift CSI of the Las Vegas Crime Lab must meet at the following address dressed in casual, loose fitting clothing and is also suggested you bring an extra set. This will be a team building exercise and will prove how well you know your team mates. You will all be provided with the equipment you will need for the task and each member must bring with them one item from their bathroom that tells something of themselves that they assume no other member knows."

"Well that doesn't sound too hard" Greg said and began to think of what he was going to bring. The crew already knew so much about him, he didn't think anything he brought might surprise them.

All the CSI's were thinking the same thing as Greg that is except Grissom and Sara; they were already prepared for the day ahead.

At eight o'clock the next morning the entire crew was waiting outside a warehouse on the outskirts of the city. They walked inside and were greeted by a young blond man about 19 years old.

"You guys must be from the Crime Lab." He greeted them with a huge smile.

Catherine looked the young man up and down, "yes" she proceeded to introduce everyone and then the young man escorted them to a door.

"Please go through and you will begin the exercise, at that point you are allowed to open this" and he handed them a large manila envelope. Once inside they were greeted by a small room with six chairs, located on each chair was a paper bag.

Nick went up to one of the bags but was stopped by Grissom, "let's see what our instructions are first, shall we." He opened the envelope and took out a single sheet of paper and began to read.

He cleared his throat, "Each of you hold within your possession an item from your personal bathroom, you must keep this item out of sight from the rest of the crew. You will each take a seat in one of the chairs located in the room."

"Do not look inside the bag. Each person will be allotted 5 questions to guess what possession the other persons have brought. If done correctly every person will have 25 questions ask of them and each person will have the chance to ask 25 questions of their own."

Each of the crew took a seat and Nick looked over at Grissom, "anything else?" he asked rather annoyed.

Grissom raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes…For each person who has their item guessed they must take their item out of the bag and proceed into the next room." For the good of the crew he turned the paper over and inspected the back. He knew there would be nothing there but gathered a scowl on his face anyway.

He looked around the room, "ok, who's first?"

Of course Greg was the first to volunteer and also the first to be ousted for his object. He was foolish enough to think they wouldn't guess he had brought his condom collection. Sara was the one to guess, she had known he had one because of the last time she was at his house and had to use the bathroom.

She didn't normally snoop but was forced to when she had discovered there was not toilet paper. Greg reached into his bag and pulled out a…

HA HA HA…thought I would leave you hanging huh. Don't worry, next chapters already up.


	16. Greg's Surprise

Greg's Surprise

Greg reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of scissors, some twine, a large piece of thick cloth surrounded on all sides by grommets, and another envelope.

"What are these for?" he asked himself more than anyone else.

Grissom looked over at the young man, "You need to go over to the next room and sort that out for yourself. I suggest once you get over there you see what is in the envelope." He gestured towards the second door and Greg headed through it.

Once on the other side he was astonished with what he saw. Before him was a huge obstacle course, there were mud pits, sand traps, fake trees, and various other things you could possibly find in the wilderness. He was about to step forward to inspect but remembered the envelope.

He opened the envelope and read what was inside…

Do not attempt the course by yourself. The items you have been given, in conjunction with the others, will allow you to succeed. If you attempt it on your own you may be able to pass, but you risk the others as well as yourself if you attempt to do so.

"Ok then" he said and sat on the ground to await the others.

Warrick was the next to be ousted, only this time it took almost all the questions allotted to guess he had a pink puff. He was slightly embarrassed about it, especially since Catherine was the one to guess.

"Oh, man" he said in protest and got up and went through the door. The only ones left were Catherine, Nick, Sara, and Grissom. Grissom looked over at Sara and asked his first question.

"Is what you have distinctly male or female?" she looked nonplussed when she replied, "male".

Catherine knew where this was going and asked her question, "Is it used daily?"

"No" she said with a smile.

Nick's turn, "How many days of the week is it used?"

"Two" she was not going to make this easy with elaborate answers.

Grissom gave her a brief smile before asking his next question, "Does it enhance the aroma surrounding a man?"

"Yes" she answered, matching smiles with Grissom. Catherine's eyes bugged out, "You guys are living together?" she almost screamed.

"Yes, and you only have three more questions before you can guess what I have." Sara replied. Catherine was torn between guessing what she had and asking the rest of her questions. She quickly made her decision, "Is it Grissom's cologne?"

"Yes" Sara answered and she got up, gave Grissom a kiss and exited the room, leaving him to deal with Catherine.

It was barely five minutes later that Nick entered the room with the rest. "Man that was brutal. When Cath gets a mind for something she goes for it. I didn't even stand a chance and I feel sorry for Grissom."

Greg gave him a confused look, "why?"

Nick smiled and looked over at Sara expectantly. She sighed and answered the question.

"Cath just found out Grissom and I are living together." She said with a shrug. Warrick and Greg looked at her astonished. She just held up her hands, "I know, I know. I'm sure I'm going to get an earful from Catherine. I don't need it from you too. Nick what did you bring?"

Nick blushed slightly and took the item out of his pocket. It was a small stuffed bear, "before any of you get any ideas" he looked pointedly at Greg, "my little sis gave it to me before I went to University and I have kept it ever since." He dared them with his eyes to challenge him, though none of them did.

Just then a smiling Grissom walked into the room, followed closely by Catherine in a foul mood. Grissom looked at everyone else. "Ok, lets take inventory of what we have."

Nick interrupted, "wait, we don't know what you two brought."

"Catherine brought…" he looked over at her, " a bottle of lotion" he decided it wasn't necessary to mention it was de-aging crème. He was in deep water as it was. "And I brought some lipstick, and yes Greg, it belongs to Sara."


	17. Obstacles and Truimphs

Obstacles and Triumphs

They all stood just beyond the door looking at the obstacle course in front of them. It took up the entire warehouse and looked like it was going to take some time to complete. The fist obstacle in their path was what looked like a huge mud bog with just the narrowest rope bridge lying over it.

Just beyond that was a small forest of trees, it was hard to see what lay beyond that but Grissom and Sara were well aware of what was lying in wait for them all.

Grissom looked at the rest of his crew and then locked eyes with Sara, she gave him a slight nod and he began to speak.

"Well, I guess we need to take stock of what we have." He grabbed the bag he held in his hands and emptied the contents onto the ground, everyone else followed suit. Grissom made a mental list of all the items and then addressed the rest of the group.

"Ok, looks like the first thing we need to do is get across this bridge." They all looked at the bridge; it was a little daunting to think they could all get across. No one was moving towards it and Grissom shrugged and walked up to the bridge.

He placed a foot on the bottom rope and grabbed the two sides with his hands, holing on tight he placed his other foot down. He looked like a tightrope walker, but without the stick. Instead he had a rope on each side of him to keep his balance.

He slowly and deliberately made his way across the bridge, a total of about ten feet. Once on the other side he turned around and waved at the rest of them yelling, "Ok, If I can do it so can you guys, who's next?" Still no one seemed to want to pass the bridge.

"Chickens!" Sara commented before walking up to the bridge and mimicking Grissom's earlier motions. Once she had made it across as well the rest of the team seamed more willing to try. Nick walked up to the bridge and began to cross.

About twenty minutes later Catherine was halfway across the bridge and Greg was the only one left on the other side. She made it across and waved over at Greg to start, he was about half way over when everyone heard a strange noise.

Nick inspected the bridge and noticed there was a fray in the rope and it was starting to come apart. "Greg man, hurry up! The rope is going to give." Greg was about three quarters of the way across and had a momentary panic when Nick yelled.

"Greg just concentrate, we will try to hold the rope, but hurry." Grissom said calmly.

"Ok Warrick, grab the end of the rope in case it decides to give, if it does we will be here to make sure you don't go in." Warrick grabbed the rope and held on tight, just as he got a good grip it gave.

Greg fell into the mud face first, he stood up but the mud was almost waist deep and he was having a hard time trying to break free of it. Nick started laughing and Warrick was still hanging onto the now slack rope.

Greg finally managed to stand in the mud but was covered head to foot in the stuff. Catherine got an idea, "hey Greg, you still have those scissors?"

He fished around in his mud covered jeans and pulled them out of his pants, holding them up for her inspection. "Great, cut the rope and hold on to the end. We'll pull you out." He did what he was instructed to do and the team slowly began to pull him out.

They were slowly getting him over when they saw a flash of light and they all looked back to see Sara with the Camera that had been in her bag. She shrugged her shoulders "Photo documentation" she said as explanation (yeah and for a little laugh later) she thought to herself snapping another picture, only this one was of Greg himself.

It took a good ten minutes to get him out, and when he was once again on solid ground he plopped down on his back and began to laugh hysterically. Grissom looked down at the young man like he had grown a new head while the rest of the crew began joining in on the laughter.


	18. Trees of Doom

Trees of Doom

The guys all gathered in front of the next leg of their journey and surveyed the trees standing in front of them. They stepped forward and suddenly the lights in the large room were turned out. Grissom grabbed the torch he was provided in his bag and turned it on.

He looked back and made sure everyone was there, he then grabbed Sara's hand and they all moved forward as a unit into the "woods". They had only gotten about five feet when Grissom stopped. "Did anyone hear that?" he asked quietly.

They all just stood there listening, and then out of the darkness they heard it. It was a chirping noise located just above them. With great trepidation they began to walk once more, the ever present chirping noise following them as they went.

They managed to get about twenty feet in when they all heard Catherine scream "shit, shit, shit, shit" over and over again. Warwick was at her side in a matter of moments looking her over head to toe. He couldn't see anything wrong with her.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently, "Cath calm down, what's the matter?" She looked at him like he had grown a third eye then he felt something splat onto his shirt. It was warm and smelled horrible. Cath looked to the substance now dripping down his shoulder, pointed at it and said, "Shit, dung, crap…you want me to go on?"

"Actually Cath, it's called guano" she heard Grissom say behind her and watched as he pointed up following his movement with her eyes. She practically jumped out of her skin along with Greg and Nick when they too looked up to find the ceiling of the trees covered in bats.

Grissom looked over at Greg, "I think we could use that tarp right about now. Guano is harmless, but it is rather messy." Greg pulled the tarp out from under his shirt and started unfurling it. It had a bit of mud on it but he managed to keep it rather clean through his trek in the mud.

Once they were under the tarp, slightly crouched because it barely covered them, they began their trek again. Every couple of seconds they could hear the quiet plop of another bat relieving itself. One by one they began breathing out of their mouths, trying hard not to breathe in the positively retched smell.

"Hey guys I think I can see the exit up ahead." Grissom said to the crowd. His back was starting to scream at him because of the posture he had to maintain. For the first time today he was somewhat starting to regret his and Sara's decision to do this.

Sara must have read his mind because she placed a hand on his back and gently rubbed it as they progressed. He looked over at her and she gave him a reassuring smile, a sparkle in her eye. She was having fun and he couldn't help but begin to enjoy himself as well.

They were only about a foot away from the edge of the "woods" when the lights in the warehouse turned on and they began to blink with the change. They were adjusting to the change when an enormous noise came barreling their way. A cloud of black flew towards them with alarming speed and they barely made it to the floor when the bats passed over them.

A minute later the noise quieted and they heard a screaming coming from the back of the group. Greg looked behind himself to see Catherine covered from head to foot in guano. When they had dropped to the floor the tarp had pulled away from her, leaving her completely exposed to the horde flying overhead.


	19. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

When Catherine was finally calmed down they all stood and looked at the next leg of their journey. Before them stood a replica of a children's playground, complete with swings, a jungle gym, a sandbox with toys and some other items normally found in a playground.

Just beyond the playground was a picnic table laden with food and a cooler below it with what they guessed was drinks. Catherine took in the scene before them and was the first one to speak. "What are we supposed to do with this?"

Sara looked over at her and rolled her eyes, "isn't it obvious, we're supposed to play." She, of course knew this because she had begged Grissom to put it into the task. She could just imagine what it would look like to have Catherine, Warrick, Nick, and Greg (well she could imagine Greg) swinging on swings and climbing the jungle gym with gusto.

Greg was practically drooling with the thought of having some lunch and was heading over to the table closely followed by Warrick and Nick. Apparently they were going to have lunch before they had playtime. Grissom saw the pathetic look on Sara's face and smiled.

He leaned in close to her ear so she was the only one who could hear, "don't worry honey, you'll get what you want." And he too headed towards the table. Sara's stomach growled letting her known that it really was a good idea to eat. She decided needed to keep her energy up for the rest of the day and followed.

She had just arrived at the table when Catherine pulled her aside, "Sara, can you help me for a minute?"

"Sure, with what?" Catherine looked down at her clothes and then back up at Sara with a pointed look.

"Oh, right, Guano." Sara said with a slight chuckle. Sara went and retrieved the tarp from Greg and set up a makeshift tent for Catherine, standing guard while she changed into her spare clothes. Once that was done they returned with the guys. They were all hunched over a piece of paper that Grissom held in his hands.

Even Sara was curios about it; apparently Grissom had added a couple of things she was unaware of. She raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged his shoulders at her, giving her a slight smile of mischief.

Cath looked at Grissom. "Well, what does it say?"

Greg couldn't contain himself, "we have to play truth or dare while we eat!" he said enthusiastically.

"You're kidding right?" Sara sputtered in response.

"Nope, says right here" and he grabbed the paper out of Grissom's hand and read it, "Each member of the team must participate in the game or we can't continue the task." Both Sara and Catherine gasped in response, Sara giving Grissom an evil glare. He had the good sense to look the other way.

They all situated themselves at the table and began to dish out the food; there was no lacking in selection. Before them was a feast including fried chicken, potato salad, fruit salad, lunch meat with all the fixings… Sara was impressed along with the rest of the guys, Grissom had gone all out.

"Ok who's first?" Grissom asked after every one had their plated full. Greg immediately raised his hand due to the fact his mouth was full of a combination of salad and chicken. Grissom rolled his eyes at him, "Greg it is then, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said a little too enthusiastically, once again eliciting an eye roll from Griss.

"Ok" he thought for a minute while he chewed his food, "I dare you to eat this" he said holding up a cube of tofu that was provided for Sara. She smiled; knowing full well everyone else at the table hated the stuff.

Grey eyed the offending piece of whatever before taking it from Grissom. He closed his eyes and put it into his mouth, quickly chewing and swallowing before taking a huge drink of his soda. The rest of the table broke out laughing while they watched.

Greg looked around the table, "Nick, truth or dare?"

"I think I'm going to play it safe, truth."

Greg sighed, "Ok, do you have the hots for Wendy?" All eyes looked over at Nick curios as to what his answer would be and he turned a little red under the scrutiny.

Very quietly he answered "yes" before hiding himself behind his plate.

"Ah ha, I knew it." Greg yelled in response.

"Yeah well, at least I don't have an all consuming crush on the boss man's girl!" Nick retorted making Greg swallow hard and look sheepishly between Grissom and Sara. Grissom just raised an eyebrow while Sara chuckled.

"Ok Sara, since you find this so funny, truth or dare?" Nick asked and Sara stopped laughing, "truth" she replied after a moments thought. Nick sat thinking for a moment and Sara was wondering what was going on in his mind.

He looked over at her with an evil grin, "Ok, you have to answer honestly now." He said pointing at her and looking at her with raised brows.

"Yes Nick, I will answer honestly." She huffed in response.

"Ok, when did you first have the hots for Grissom?" Everyone seemed to stop chewing and leaned in to hear her answer, including the man himself. He knew she was attracted to him for a while, but did not know just how long.

Sara reddened slightly and decided to be honest. "Since the first time we met at the seminar he taught in San Francisco." She looked over at Grissom and saw the shock displayed on his face as she looked him in the eye lifted her brow, smiled and finished, "I couldn't help looking at his ass every time he wrote something on the board, damn did he look good."

She heard a great deal of gagging noises coming from both Nick and Greg, Nick mumbling under his breath, "sorry I asked, ugh." Grissom leaned down and gave her a quick kiss which caused the gagging noises to amplify. Greg looked over at Nick, "dude, do not ask a question like that again!" and he shivered, "It's like seeing my parents, ewe."

No one saw Sara reach down and grab Grissom's ass, causing him to jump slightly in his seat and look at her with wide eyes. She just smiled into her food and then cleared her throat, "I guess its your turn Warrick, truth or dare?"

"I don't know, with your mind I don't either is safe…dare" he finally said hesitantly. Sara smiled widely, causing him to cringe slightly.

"I dare you to" she stuck her tongue in her cheek, "kiss Catherine…not a little peck…a real kiss." Catherine looked at her with fire in her eyes and Sara just shrugged her shoulders. Warrick took a deep breath and leaned in towards Cath. Grissom and the guys looked on with a great deal of curiosity.

When their lips finally touched it was clear they had done this before. Cath closed her eyes and leaned into Warrick, circling her hands around his neck as he gathered her into his arms.

Grissom cleared his throat causing the two to jolt apart, realizing what they just did they both turned crimson while Greg wolf whistled and Nick slapped Warrick on the back. "You go man!" Sara just smiled at the couple, Catherine returning the smile a little.

Warrick looked in between Catherine and Grissom, what a choice. Deciding he would go with the lesser of two evils, "Grissom man, truth or dare?" he surprised them all when he immediately replied "truth" with a spark in his eye. This was a man who told so little of himself that Warrick sat for a good couple of minutes trying to think of something.

He smiled, "Ok bug man, how long have you loved Sara?" Everyone held their breaths waiting for the answer, even Sara. He looked down at his plate, "Ever since the first time I saw her in the front row of my lecture in San Fran. She had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen." He heard Sara take in a sharp breath with his confession.

The next thing they knew Sara had leapt into his lap and was kissing him furiously. This time Greg and Nick were too shocked to emit any sound and Warrick just looked over at Catherine and handed her a twenty. She gave him knowing look before breaking the two up, "Ok guys, and break it up will ya. There will be plenty time for that later."

"Ok Catherine" Grissom said after breaking the kiss with Sara, but continuing to hold onto her, he raised a brow at Catherine and asked, "truth or dare?"

The fist thought to cross her mind was Oh Shit before she plunged in with "truth". Grissom got a satisfied look on his face right before he asked, "So, how long have you and Warrick been an item?"

Cath looked at Warrick real quick and he nodded slightly, "well, we have been an item for a year and…" Warrick finished for her, "we have been married for two months."

"Whoa, your kidding right?" Nick spluttered.

"Nope" Warrick replied

"Shit man, the stuff that goes on on the night shift, shit." Greg said

Nick noticed that Sara and Grissom didn't seem too surprised about what was just said and realized something. "You guys knew didn't you! You knew this entire time and you never said anything?" he pointed a finger accusingly at the pair.

Sara sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "we promised" she said before finishing her lunch. She looked over at Grissom with a pleading look in her eye. He understood what she wanted and nodded his head and said "go" with a smile on his face. She got up quickly from the table yelling "I get first dibbs on the swing!" and she ran towards the playground.


	20. Playing the Game

This chapter is a bit short, but it is a preparation chapter for "The maze" where the team discovers they have to use some skills if they want to through it. Keep reading and please give up some of those reviews I know you love to give.

Playing the Game

Grissom followed Sara with his eyes and witnessed with hidden glee just how much fun this next part was going to be. Greg saw what Sara did and quickly got up from his seat and followed suit with Nick and Warrick close behind.

Grissom looked over at Cath and shrugged his shoulders before getting up from the table and heading over to the playground to push Sara on the swings. He felt like a kid again, and as always it took Sara to make him feel this way. He just hoped his body was going to allow him the pleasure of this moment; it had already been a long day.

Greg was sitting on the merry-go-round while Nick and Warrick pushed it. They had him going pretty fast when he finally called uncle, of course they decided to let it go for a minute or two longer and Greg was practically begging to get off, green in the face. Greg slowly got off, stumbling to the ground and trying to stand up with little success.

Grissom looked over and witnessed the young CSI and chuckled. He was a little green around the gills and seemed to be trying to keep his lunch in his stomach. Greg finally decided to just sit down on the ground and wait for the dizziness to go away.

Nick and Warrick both headed over to the see-saw and each took a side, they started out at a regular pace, both feeling a bit silly because of their age. After a few minutes though they were well on their way to making it fun, the two of them bet each other on who would want off first.

Nick would kick off the ground and launch himself in the air while slamming Warrick down hard and Warrick in return would do the same to Nick. Both were wincing with pain after about five minutes but too stubborn to admit defeat. That was until Greg came over and shoved Nick up in the air as hard as he could, causing Warrick to come down hard.

He almost yelped with the pain it caused and called it quits. "alright" Nick yelled and collected his money from Warrick. Warrick headed over to the jungle gym to give Catherine some company and Greg took his place on the seesaw.

A moment later they all heard Greg as he let out a large yelp when he was slammed onto the ground. Next thing he knew he was being launched once more into the air and held there.

"Come on Nick, let me down. Please?" Nick gave him a devilish look right before he got up off his seat and let Greg once again slam into the ground, but this time Greg was prepared and stuck his feet below him causing him to land a bit more gently.

Nick went over to the jungle gym and took a look. Greg came up behind him a whistled, "look at that thing, it goes on forever." It had platforms as several different levels and leading to and from these platforms were bridges, tunnels, and a myriad of other things.

Sitting in the middle of the massive structure was a tower surrounded by several entrances. Grissom and Sara came up behind them and gazed at the structure as well. Grissom looked over at Sara with a sparkle in his eye, "last one to the tower gets the next decomp" and he and Sara headed into the maze of the gym.

It only took a second for Nick to move, he was going to be dammed if he was going to do the next decomp. Greg was fast on his heels. What they did not realize was the gym was actually a maze and although it looked like there was several entrances to the tower, they began to realize that wasn't the case.


	21. The Maze

21-The Maze

When they entered the maze Nick decided to head to the right while Greg turned left, both determined to be the first to the middle of the maze. After two left turns and a right Greg met up with a dead end and turned around. He was on his way back when he ran into Nick backtracking as well. This was going to be a little harder then they originally thought.

Grissom and Sara had gone straight ahead and once they were out of ear shot of the others Grissom reached into his pocket and pulled out a map. He had the key to the maze, noting where they were he pointed Sara in the right direction and the two of them headed off to the right towards the opposite direction of the tower.

Cath and Warrick had been lost in the maze for about half an hour already and were beginning to get frustrated. "I thought this was supposed to be just a jungle gym, not a damn maze" she practically yelled.

Warrick nodded in agreement and pointed her to the right, hoping this turn would lead them somewhere. In the distance they heard what sounded like a squeal quickly followed by a loud bellow of laughter. They looked at each other and smiled. Apparently Grissom and Sara were having a bit of fun in the maze at least.

Nick looked over at Greg and smiled, "man, I hope they have enough sense to at least not get caught." Greg nodded in response and the two of them headed left for the second time, running into a bridge that closely resembled the one at the beginning of the day. Thankfully this time there was no mud.

Deciding what the heck, the two of them began to cross. It took them a couple of minutes but they made it across and just as Nick was getting off the bridge he heard Greg yell. "Nick look, I found what looks like a map, maybe it will help us get out of here." Nick looked a little skeptical but, having no other ideas decided to go along with it.

Cath and Warrick were on the other side of the maze trying to decide between a bridge and what looked like one of those turning tunnels in an amusement park. Deciding they wouldn't be opposed to a little fun they went down the tunnel and were rewarded with what looked like a map.

Grissom had Sara pinned against a wall and was assaulting her neck when they heard Cath give out a yell about finding a map. Grissom smiled against her skin and began to laugh. Sara looked at him and also let out a laugh. Unfortunately for the guys the maps they had were only put there to confuse them, not to show them the way.

Cath and Warrick were close enough to the other pair to hear the laughter erupt and smiled to themselves, apparently Grissom and Sara were having a great deal of fun. Catherine couldn't help but think of this whole part of the course as fun, though the map she found didn't seem to be helping.

She stood where she was and yelled at the top of her lungs, "hey guys, this map I found doesn't seem to be helping, if you find one, don't believe it."

"Ok" she heard Nick yell from the far end of the maze, not even a peep came from where she thought she had last heard Grissom and Sara. The reason, she assumed was because they were otherwise engaged. She barely managed to get the thought through her head when she was grabbed from behind with a strong pair of hands.

She gave out a loud yelp and then was silenced with a pair of strong warm lips covering hers. She gave herself to the warmth of Warrick's lips.

Grissom and Sara, who were just around the corner looking on decided they had seen enough and headed in the direction they needed to go. "you know" Sara whispered in his ear, "everyone thinks we are doing something other than the maze."

Grissom looked over at her and waggled his eyebrows at her, "want to make them right?" She saw the devilish look in his eye and began to run, he sprinted close behind her and grabbed her before she was able to get too far away and kissed her soundly.

They were just getting a little involved when Greg turned the corner and ran right into them. "Oh man, gross" he said just as Nick rounded the corner "it's like seeing your parents doing it" and he made a gagging gesture. Nick began to laugh out loud while the couple in front of them both turned a lovely shade of crimson.

Nick asked them if they wanted to go through the maze with them and Grissom and Sara declined saying it wouldn't be as much fun. They had until five to get out of the maze, which left them about an hour. Grissom and Sara were the first to get to the tower and out of the maze, yelling to the others that there was a decomp with their name on it.

Nick and Greg made a mental note on where the voices had come from and were soon out of the maze themselves followed not to far behind by Cath and Warrick.

Nick slapped Warrick on the back, "guess we know who will be taking care of the next decomp that shows, huh" and the rest of the crew laughed while Warrick and Cath sat there glaring at them. They all headed out of the maze and towards the exit; there they found a manila envelope with their next "task" instructions inside.


	22. Dinner with the Gang

Grissom looked up at the rest of the guys, looks of anticipation plastered on their faces. They were having such a great time with the tasks they almost didn't want them to end. He opened the envelope and took out a single sheet of paper. Taking a deep breath he read what it said.

CSI Nightshift,

For the next task you will have to wait one week. During that time each of you will receive instructions to follow. Be advised not to question each other on the knowledge contained within each of your individual instructions or the time at which you have received them. If you do so, you will fail the task.

Good luck

All of their faces fell as they listened to Grissom, when he was done he looked up and smiled.

"How about we all meet up about six tonight for dinner? This way we all have some time to get a little cleaned up" he looked pointedly at Greg and wrinkled his nose at Catherine. Ignoring his criticism they instantly cheered back up at the prospect of spending a little more time with each other. This task was meant to be a bit of a trick, but was really turning into a team builder after all.

"I will text you with the address then" he finished. Grissom looked over at a smiling Sara and could tell she was thinking the same thing he was. The glint in her eye said it all as they exited the building and headed towards their perspective cars.

It was just turning six when they began to show up outside the restaurant. Nick was the first to say something, "you have got to be kidding me" he exclaimed.

"Nope" Grissom said from behind him.

"Grissom really, a mystery dinner. We solve crimes for a living man, why would we want to do this." Warrick chimed. Everyone except Sara nodded in agreement.

"At least this crime doesn't involve a real dead body. We can at least have fun testing our skills." He said to the group. They all seemed to agree as they headed into the building. It was all so cliché as they entered.

The woman at the desk greeted them warmly and handed them each a card before leading them into the dinning hall. The hall had only one table, it was long and set for a formal event. Grissom headed over to the table followed closely by Sara. They both took seats at the table and motioned for the rest to do the same.

Two more couples joined the group before the "Host" took his place at the head of the table. He picked up his glass and motioned for the others to do the same, "I toast you to a successful ending" he drank from his glass and they all did the same.

"Now, before the festivities begin I need you to look at the cards handed to you before you entered the dinning hall. On them is placed the rules you must abide by for the night. Know that whatever transpires here is not real but please try to enjoy the mystery."

They all looked down at their cards and read the rules…

Every room in the house is available for use during the duration of the mystery.

Located on the plate in front of you is a whistle, use it only in emergency or if you believe you have solved the crime.

Do not ruin the mystery for your fellow diners, they are here for the experience and you will be removed from the building if you do so.

They all finished reading their cards and then picked up the whistle off their plates, placed them around their necks. Soon afterwards dinner was served and conversation flowed. The patrons were all in the middle of enjoying desert and conversing nicely when the lights went out.

They heard a crash and a couple of guests cried out in shock before the lights came back up. At the head of the table there was an empty chair and a pool of blood slowly dripping down to the floor. Grissom looked over at the rest of his crew and smiled, he couldn't help himself when he spouted out "the game is afoot" and got up from his chair.

Greg rolled his eyes along with Nick and Warrick, "cheesy Gil, really cheesy" Catherine said before getting up from her own chair and heading towards the front of the room where the "crime" had taken place.

The entire evening soon began to play out like a cheap horror movie. They found a very obvious set of footprints leading from the table to the wall behind. With some knocking and thumping they discovered a secret passage located behind it. Greg was thrilled with the activities and was really getting into it.

Greg leaned over to Sara and whispered, "I hope neither you nor Catherine had sex tonight" Sara understood the reference but Grissom looked shocked by the statement. Before Grissom could say anything Sara headed him off, "Grissom, we really need to sit and have a movie fest some night."

He gave her a confused look and she elaborated, "the rules state that if a female in a horror movie has sex she is certain to die soon afterward, that all he meant. Let him have his fun." She smiled at him and a look of dawning crossed his face. He still gave Greg a stern look before following the bloody footsteps down the narrow corridor.

They were about halfway there when they heard Cath give out a yell. They turned around to find she was missing and Grissom looked at Warrick, "I guess you two had some pre-dinner activities?"

Warrick blushed slightly before heading back in the other direction to find Cath. Grissom gave a chuckle, "there may be some truth to those rules of Greg's" he whispered to Sara. She didn't respond and he turned around to see Greg staring at him with shock on his face.

He pointed at the wall next to him and whispered, "he came out of nowhere and grabbed her" he looked over at the wall Greg was pointing to and then back at Greg. He walked over to the wall and began to pound on it, it finally opened and he and Greg followed it, Nick following close behind. The other two couple's decided to follow the original trail and headed down that corridor instead of following.

Greg couldn't help himself, "I take it Warrick and Cath weren't the only ones to get lucky tonight huh" he knew he was going to get it for that comment but couldn't help himself. Nick snickered behind him while Grissom gave him stern look. Grissom turned around and started heading back down the corridor.

They emerged into a small room. Located on the other side was a door with what looked like bloody handprints. Grissom looked closely at them and took in the general size and distinguishing characteristics, filing the information for later use.

Right as he was about to open the door the lights went out again and when they came back on Grissom was gone. Greg let out a little squeak, looked over at Nick and the two of them bolted for the door, neither one of them wanting to be the next on the chopping block.

On the other side of the door they found Cath and Warrick looking down at what could only be the "dead body" of the missing host. There was a knife sticking out of his back and a pool of blood under him. Besides the obvious breathing and lack of decomposition smell, the scene looked incredibly lifelike.

They walked over to the pair, "nice to see you weren't a victim after all" Greg said to Cath. She gave him a confused look, "don't bother" Warrick said before she could get a question out.

"OK" she said right before they were joined by one of the other couples. The woman gasped slightly at the "dead body" and it took an amazing amount of control for the team to keep in the laughter. This was about as far from a dead body a person could get.

Suddenly the door to the room slammed open, causing the entire group to jump and the woman to scream. Grissom froze in the doorway when he heard the scream and looked around. He took a glance at the "dead body", hardly containing his excitement.

He came into the room and looked down at the man and stood back up. "I know who did it" he exclaimed. Their mouths dropped, "who" Nick asked.

Grissom was having way too much fun to just spout it out and went into Sherlock mode.

"Well, when we were in that room with the bloody handprints and the lights went out, I was grabbed by the assailant. They pulled me into a different secret passageway." He was liking this way too much thought Catherine and she looked over at the others, they had the same look on their faces but decided to let the man go on.

"So who is it?" Greg spouted.

"I'm getting there" Grissom said holding his hands up. "Like I was saying…the person grabbed me and pulled me into the passageway, covering my mouth so I couldn't say anything"

"How do you know it was the same person who committed the crime?" Warrick asked, now becoming interested.

"I noticed the size of the hand being held against my mouth was the same size as the bloody one on the door."

"How do you know it was the same size?" the woman from the other couple asked.

"Trust me, he would know" Cath chimed in.

Grissom just smiled widely at the compliment, at least which was how he was going to take it. He got back to his story, "well, after I realized it had to be the same person I took them by surprise and pinned them against the wall of the passageway."

"Ok, so who was it?" Greg asked impatiently.

"Me"

They all turned around to see Sara smiling widely. Shocked looks grew around the room. "Sara, but I thought…" sputtered Nick.

"Ah, my good man" she said as she walked up to the group, "did you think Grissom and I would just bring you here to have fun? We wanted to keep you guessing."

Grissom walked over to Sara while the "dead body" got up off the floor. "Sara here kills me once a week, and I do believe she enjoys every minute of it" the host said. Sara just smiled sheepishly to the guys, "I have to admit, I do love to kill me a good one once a week."

They all looked at her like she had grown a new head. She just turned around, gave Grissom a kiss and waved at the guys, "sleep well tonight guys, see you tomorrow for work."

When the two of them got into the car Grissom looked over at Sara, "you know, if they were scared of you before, I can only imagine what they think of you now."

"I know, by the way…I really liked the way you pinned me…care to do a reenactment when we get home?"

"My pleasure, you know I love to pin a good crook." He started the car and headed home.


	23. Hearing Things

The next night at work the guys all gave Sara a wide birth while waiting for assignments. Sara sat in a chair smiling at them evilly when Grissom came in to hand out the slips for the night.

He took a look around and chuckled slightly, "you know guys, she only does it for pretend right?"

They all shook their heads and tensely sat at the table. Grissom took a seat next to Sara and began handing out those nights assignments.

"Nick, you and Greg have a DB. Cath, you and Warrick have one of your own in Summerline and Sara, you have a smash and grab. As usual, I have a mountain of paperwork to get through." he sighed, got up from his chair and gave Sara a quick kiss before heading to his office.

They all went to get up when Sara stopped them. "hey guys?" They all paused and looked at her. "I need your help with something." They all sat back down and Sara explained to them what her dilemma was and how they could help her.

Their smiles steadily grew as her story unfolded and a plan was set in place. They were going to have a ball tonight. They all disbanded to get what they needed and to get to their scenes.

Grissom was just finishing the fifth report on his desk when Cath came in and sat in the chair in front of him. Welcoming the distraction she asked how her case was going.

"The husband was shot in the back with a small caliber weapon but we couldn't find the gun anywhere. We searched all over the place and then while talking to Sara later she commented she had a bun in the oven…"

Grissom's head shot up, "what" he gasped while taking his glasses off "did you say?"

Catherine rolled her eyes, "I said Sara suggested the gun might be in the oven, she had a case once where the wife hid it in there." Grissom took a deep breath, he was hearing things.

A couple of minutes later Catherine left his office barely able to contain her laughter at his reaction. She flipped her phone open and text everyone to let them know the plan was started.

A new case came in and since Grissom was the only one available he had to take it. He headed down to the morgue for the autopsy. Al was just finishing up when he got there and handed over the report and began to give his findings.

"The man was strangled and Sara's going to be a mommy."

For the second time that night Grissom took a double take. "I'm sorry Al, can you repeat that?"

Al pointed at the body, "He was well on his way to being a mummy, he was buried in a place very conducive to mummification and if the hikers had not found him he would have become one."

Grissom nodded his head and left the morgue. He needed to get some coffee. He headed to the break room and poured himself a cup full of the black sludge. Nick and Greg came in discussing their case.

"I'm telling you man, I double checked. Griss is going to be a dad." Nick commented just as he was sitting down to fill out some paperwork.

Grissom almost dropped his cup when he turned around with wide eyes and looked at the two men sitting at the table. Nick looked up at him.

"Hey Griss, you ok?"

"Yeah, what were you two just discussing?" he asked as he pulled out a chair to sit before his legs gave out on him.

"well…" Nick began, "Greg said there was no chance we could prove the man was guilty, but when we found the weapon with his prints all over it I said 'guess this man is had' and Greg commented I was beginning to sound like you." Nick scowled at Greg, who lifted his hands in surrender.

"Oh" Grissom said before getting up and heading back to his office in a trance. He was trying to gage why he was hearing things when he passed one of the layout rooms. Sara was struggling with something as he entered.

"Hey" he said, startling her. She turned around and was greeted with a very pregnant looking Sara. He just stood there frozen for a moment before asking, "what are you doing?"

Sara gave him a sheepish look before answering, "the owner of the jewelry store said the assailant was pregnant. I wanted to see if it was possible for a pregnant woman to reach into the display cases and grab the items. I was just testing this when you came in."

He liked the way she looked but decided to keep that to himself when he asked, "and your conclusion is?"

"He was lying, I have been trying this for the last half an hour and can't replicate the breakage of the case. Even if I could have, there is no way I would be able to run fast enough to get away without being caught." She grinned up at him and returned the smile with one of his own.

He looked from her face down to the fake belly and back. He really liked the way she looked right now. He pulled her close and gave her a scorching kiss before heading back to his office.

He shook his head on his way back to the office determined to get some work done and forget about the thoughts trying to grab at him. He stepped in his office and was greeted by Warrick.

"Hey Griss, I have the report on my case for you. I put it on your desk. Just needs your signature."

"Thanks Warrick?" he replied as he sat down at his desk. Warrick smiled and left the room.

Grissom opened the case file to review it and a slip of paper came out. It was a prescription…for prenatal vitamins…for Sara. He looked it over again, making sure he was seeing right when he heard a noise outside his door.

Sara was standing there with an odd look on her face. He looked from the script back up to her, she nodded her head almost imperceptibly. He shot out of his chair and hurried over to her, enveloping her in his arms.

"I haven't been hearing things all night have I?" he whispered in her ear. She flushed slightly and shook her head.

"I thought so." He took her into another embrace.

The guys stood in the hall outside the break room looking on at the scene in front of them for a couple of more minutes before giving the couple some privacy.


	24. Last Task

This chapter is a bit longer than the rest, but it had to be done in order to do it properly. Leave me a review and let me know how you liked it. Extra cookies and a character in their name will go out to anyone who can guess what's going to happen next.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Grissom and Sara decided they had better move up the timetable of the next task due to her pregnancy. The next day the envelopes for the last task were delivered…

The nightshift CSI of the Las Vegas Crime Lab must meet in the lobby of the Bellagio where they will receive an envelope containing specific information on the task to be completed. The task must be done by all the nightshift CSI and photo documentation must be given. Your kits will be required to complete this task. You may place anything in your kit you think may be needed but that is all you are allowed to take with you, along with your vests.

Greg turned the card over in his hand hoping there may be something else there but he was disappointed by the blank back. He looked over at Nick, "what do you think we are going to need from our kits?"

"I don't know man, but we better make sure they are full of everything. Who knows what we will be walking into." The two of them began making mental inventories of the items in their kits.

Catherine and Warrick were also taking inventory of their kits. All of them were thinking the same thing. What would Sara and Grissom put in theirs; they were the ones who were always ready for anything.

Grissom and Sara were having a much different conversation. Instead of wondering what they should put in their kits they were more than confident what they always brought would be more than ample. The two of them knew what was going to be needed and they were confident the crew would make sure to have everything.

At the end of shift they all congregated at the counter of the Bellagio kits in hand and all of them wearing their vests, pockets bulging to the max. They looked a little uncomfortable due to the weight of the vests and the kits. Grissom and Sara however looked very comfortable in theirs.

Grissom was silently elected to be the one to get the information and quickly returned with a large manila envelope. He opened it and found within individual envelopes that had their names typed on them. Along with the envelopes there was also a letter of instructions.

Each individual was given a separate job to do in order to complete the task, the only problem with this was the fact that the jobs they were handed were not their particular field of expertise.

Instead they were going to have to rely on each other for the information only being allowed to ask a maximum of 10 questions. They were all to proceed to the ballroom to get started.

"When all evidence has been collected you may proceed back to lab to analyze it, and if properly analyzed you will receive a bonus clue to aid in completing the next task along with a prize.

When they entered the ballroom they were astonished with what they found. It had been transformed into what looked like a CSI obstacle course. There were several stations set throughout the ballroom and each of them was assigned to a specific station.

They all proceeded to their individual stations and got to work. They were all starting to settle in when Catherine screamed from one corner of the room. Warrick ran over to see if she was alright and before the rest of the crew got there they could hear him laughing.

Grissom and Sara tried hard to conceal their laughter. Grissom went up close to her grinning and bent over her station. "So Cath, have any questions for me?" Her station was covered in plants and bugs.

Not just any bugs either. There was the normal collection of maggots and flies, but there were also some species she was sure she had never seen before. "What could all of these possibly have to do with what we need to find out?" she thought to herself.

They all decided they would wait on their questions until they were done collecting all their evidence. Throughout the entire time they were collecting they could hear Catherine grumbling and sometimes spitting out words most unbecoming of a woman.

She didn't seem to care as she mumbled things like, "Grissom's little friends" and "why make me collect the bugs?" in an almost childlike whine. After about a half an hour they were getting used to hearing the occasional yelp coming from that part of the room and even Warrick stopped coming over to check on her.

By the time they were all done collecting Catherine was covered in what looked like bites and was scratching profusely. Apparently her site contained a large quantity of mosquitoes along with all the other insects.

Back at the lab they banded together and went through the evidence. It was rare to see the entire crew of the night shift in the lab at the same time and the day-walkers kept passing them and giving them strange looks.

"Ok everyone look over your evidence and formulate your questions. Remember you are limited to only 10." Grissom reminded.

"Do we have to keep it at 10 or can we fudge it a little?" Greg practically whined. Grissom gave him a hard look and then indicated over his head with a finger. "There is a reason we are all in the same layout room. Remember when they said photo documentation? That's it."

Above his head was a camera recording every move they made.

"Damn" Greg said under his breath.

It took a good 10 hours for them to figure out all their clues and when they did the conclusion they came to was rather surprising.

"So your telling me that all this evidence only points to one place?" Catherine practically yelled.

"Yes" Grissom responded, and then went on the explain. "Catherine, most of the insects you collected were indeed indigenous to the area but the one you narrowed onto and asked about was key. It was_ disambiguation _or in other words, the silk worm This particular worm is named _Bombyx mori_ meaning "silkworm of the mulberry tree" and depends on humans for reproduction. This proves that it could not have occurred in the wild on its own."

"Ok, but how does that get us to your conclusion?"

"I was getting to that. Now, in your scene Warrick, there were several materials in your scene but with the help of Greg you were able to pinpoint a certain cloth" he held up the bag containing the cloth, "this cloth is specifically made from the cocoons of this silk worm."

He held up the worm "It can be traced to no other because of it's chemical makeup. Now Sara, at your scene you discovered a mass of receipts depicting a list of items purchased but no name to the company, Nick was able to help you track down the store in question, which happens to deal primarily in silk." Sara nodded in agreement.

"Ok nick, at your station there was a number of cards, chips, and other assortments of paraphernalia that suggested a casino or something of the like. Warrick was able to help you identify the chips and punches in the cards to a garment shop located at the Tangiers, which happens to have just purchased a large quantity of material in silk, not just any silk, but the silk dyed the same color as the dyes I found at my scene, Sara was able to help me narrow down the components of them and correlate it to cloth in her scene. So the logical assumption would be…"

"We have a garment shop in the name of Brenda's, who just purchased several yards of antique white silk, located in the Tangiers to go to." Catherine said, finally putting everything together.

"Yes" Grissom said looking at his watch, "and we have about one hour to get there to win the task." The team all began to scramble towards the door and out to their Denali's. It took them 45 minutes to get to their destination and when they arrived at the shop they were enthusiastically greeted by the shop owner, Brenda.

"You must be the CSI's. I am so glad you were able to make it. I was beginning to worry." The portly woman clapped her hands and several assistants came out. "If each of you would please accompany an assistant we will have you fixed up in no time."

The entire crew was too shocked to say a thing and all followed their assistants. When they got into their booths they were measured and asked some questions then they were escorted back out to the waiting area.

"What was that all about?" Nick questioned out loud.

"I have no clue, but I'm sure it has something to do with the party at the end of this ridiculous task thing" Catherine said almost disgusted.


	25. HELP?

This is sad and utterly embarrassing to admit, but my list of names for characters had gone AWAL (I'm pretty sure my son, yes my son, ate it). Please leave a review and let me know your guess (no peeking at old reviews) and leave me a name. If you want you can email me and leave a name that way (either way works for me). I have the chapter almost done and need to insert the names.

I will post the chapter as soon as I can.

Thanks a lot


	26. Preperations

I know it had taken forever for me to get this update to you guys but with work, school, tutoring, training, kids, husband…it had been a little hard to find time to breath, let alone write. This is the last chapter before the wedding and then the chapter for the wedding, which will more than likely be more of a serious chapter than the jokey kind. Hope you enjoy this one though.

Preparations

Sara was the last to emerge from her room and came out looking a bit flustered. Grissom gave her a questioning look and she just nodded, her eyes a little misted. She excused herself and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

"How about some dinner everyone, my treat" Grissom said to the room and they all nodded their heads in agreement. Sara returned a minute later refreshed and with no signs of her previous condition.

The crew sat and enjoyed a nice meal while trying to figure out what had just happened. "I'm sure it had something to do with the party at the end" Cath spoke up. The rest of the guys shook their heads in agreement; they couldn't imagine what else it would be for.

"I wonder if my dress is going to be the same shade as the ink that was processed, it was such a pretty shade of blue" Cath kept on. Sara smiled slightly and looked over at Grissom, he just smiled back.

After conversation (predominantly held by Catherine) and dinner, everyone was ready for a good nights sleep. It was going to be back to schedule the following night and they had been up for 24 hours.

Sara and Grissom dragged themselves into the house and immediately headed towards the bedroom. The two of them were asleep by the time their heads hit their pillows. The same was true for the rest of the team; even Cath stopped thinking of the days events.

The next night Grissom and Sara came in with their heads together, talking about the finishing touches to their plans. They walked into the break room and almost ran into a young woman, Sara looked up and recognized the woman right away.

Grissom looked confused, but when the two women began to almost scream and bounce up and down while hugging each other he was pretty sure this must be Colleen, Sara's best friend from College.

"Sara, you look so good. You're glowing!" Colleen said when they finally separated. "And you must be Gil, right?" she asked, extending a hand for him to shake. He took her hand in his own and reveled at the grip the small woman had.

The three of them were sitting at the table when the rest of the crew began trickling in. Sara introduced her friend to them all and Colleen and Nick immediately hit it off.

"I hate to break this off guys, but we actually have work to do" he waved the assignments he had in his hand "and there is plenty to go around." They each said their goodbye's to Colleen and then grabbed their assignments for the night.

Sara got Colleens hotel information and then gave her one last hug before going to her own scene.

Halfway through the night Nick was passing Grissom's office when he noticed Sara in there with a tall elderly lady. There was no speech being passed between the two, out loud anyway, and he was curios as to who it could be. He had his file to give to Grissom any way and went into the room under the pretext of dropping it off on his desk.

"Hey Nick, how did the case go?" Sara asked as he dropped the file on Grissom's desk.

"Ended up their kid was the one who stole the statue and the parents decided not to press charges." He responded. He turned to the other woman and gave her a nod of his head. "Sorry Nick" Sara said quickly, "this is Mrs. Grissom" she said out loud and signed. "Mrs. Grissom, this is Nick Stokes."

Nick shook the woman's hand, noticing for the first time the similarities between her and his boss. "Nick, how nice to meet you, Gil has told me so much about all of you." She spoke to him. Nick looked a little taken aback, he was under the impression she was deaf.

Sara recognized the look on his face and clarified for him. "She can read lips and can talk Nick" she said. He straitened his face and apologized. "Please, call me Margaret. I feel like I already know you with all Gil has told me" _Grissom talks about us to his mom?!_ Nick thought to himself.

Over the next week there was a steady trickle of people randomly showing up in Grissom's office or the break room, even the reception desk. Cath was the one to meet TeLena, a foster sister of Sara's. Greg ran into Brenda, a close former colleague of Grissom's, who promptly asked for a tour of the lab.

Melissa, a former workmate from her job in San Francisco turned up late on Friday night and was greeted by Sara. The crew never knew all these people were actually here for one event and they never connected it because they never mentioned the arrivals of the others.

Sara and Grissom continuously smirked at each other over this fact, highly trained CSI indeed! Grissom was almost ashamed…almost. That night during assignments Ecklie showed up with another envelope.

"Last one guys" and he dropped it in the middle of the table. Cath launched herself at the envelope but Sara was too quick for her and got to it first. She opened it slowly, causing everyone to give her a death glare.

"Alright, alright…" she said quickly ripping the paper out of the envelope. She read it and then passed it on to Catherine. Her eyes grew wide with excitement, "we get to go to dinner at the Bellagio on Saturday, Oh my God, that's tomorrow!" she gasped.

The guys all smiled at each other with excitement as Catherine finished reading the letter. "we all need to meet up there at two o' clock to pick up our garments. We need to check into the reception desk and they will escort us from there." She finished.

The lab was buzzing for the rest of the shift due to the excitement from the nightshift crew. Catherine was practically floating in anticipation. When end of shift came everyone jetted out of the lab to get some sleep, excited about the day ahead of them.


	27. The Girls

I will be posting two small chapters back to back and then the wedding chapter, I wanted to show all the reactions from the guys.

The Girls

Standing in the entrance to the Bellagio Sara and Grissom tried to calm themselves. This day was going to mean so much more to them and the crew than they knew. Grissom grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze to reassure her. He then leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss that told her all she needed to know.

"Are you going to be able to handle Catherine in there by yourself? You're sure you want to tell her this way?" Sara nodded her head.

"She's going to get a bit curious as to why I'm putting on a wedding dress instead of a ball gown. Plus, the other girls will be there as well." Grissom gave her a reassuring hug and whispered "I love you" in her ear.

"I love you too" she said in a low voice, barely able to hide the emotions running through her.

Cath and Warrick were the first to show followed just a couple of minutes by Nick and Greg. Catherine was barely able to contain herself as they headed to the reception desk as a unit, the excitement of the night flowing through them all. Once all information was confirmed the women were led in one direction while the men were directed in another.

A young woman escorted Catherine and Sara to a room connected to one of the ballrooms of the hotel and announced someone would be in soon with their garments. Shortly after the woman left Colleen showed up with a garment bag containing Sara's wedding dress and hers and Catherine's bridesmaid's dresses along with an overnight bag.

"Colleen, thank you so much" Sara said as she hugged the woman before taking the garment bag from her. Cath looked on with a confused expression, she was about to ask why Sara's friend was there until they heard another knock on the door. Sara answered it and Telena and Melissa walked in, both carrying garment bags.

Colleen gave the other two women hugs and the excitement in the room mounted. They all turned towards Cath, "Colleen, Telena, Melissa, this is my good friend Catherine, Cath you've met Telena" Cath shook the woman's hand and nodded in agreement.

"Colleen is my closest friend from college and Melissa and I worked together in San Francisco before I relocated here." Cath looked over at Sara after greeting the women warmly and asked "Sara, what's going on?"

"Let me show you my dress and all questions will be answered" she took the garment bag over to an overstuffed chair and laid it down. Surrounded by all four women she took in a deep breath and unzipped it. Cath sucked in a breath when she saw the white material emerge. She looked from the dress to Sara and then back again.

Sara nodded at the silent question running through Cath's mind. "Oh my God Sara, really?!" she practically screamed as she pulled Sara into a hug. Sara returned the hug enthusiastically.

"There's more if you're ready?" she asked as she began to pull the dress completely from it's protective cover.

"What?" Cath responded without preamble.

Sara handed her dress over to Colleen and then reached back in "I was wondering if you would be willing to be my maid of honor?" Sara asked a little worried as she pulled out the other dresses. They were both in the deep blue silk Cath had commented she loved so much.

Cath covered her mouth with a hand while tears sprang to her eyes. She looked from the dresses in Sara's hand to her face. "Oh Sara, there is nothing I would rather do!" and she once again enveloped the brunette in a hug, both of them a little teary eyed.

"I hate to break this up but…we have to get ready!" TeLena said to the two. The next half an hour was spent primping and pampering in preparation for the wedding. Sara looked wonderful in her dress, traditionally cut and pure white. Her hair was left with its natural curl and put up in a princess style.

Catherine, Colleen, Mellissa, and TeLena looked beautiful in their matching dresses and tears were exchanged between them all. A soft knock came on the door and Catherine walked over to answer it. Brass was standing on the other side with a very large floral box in his hands.

"You mean to tell my you knew?" Cath asked slightly astounded. "yup" was all she got in response as he came in and deposited the box on a table. He looked over at Sara and smiled widely before heading over and giving her a hug. "You look astounding" he said before laying a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, how's Gil holding up?"

Brass chuckled before responding "he's fine sweetie, a little nervous maybe, but fine. The guys had to help him into half his monkey suit but between them all he managed ok."

Sara chuckled slightly herself, the nerves part she could understand. "How did the guys react when he told them?"


	28. The Guys

The next chapter is going to be the one you all want to see, be patient. I want it to look just right before I post.

The Guys

A young man escorted Grissom and the guys to a room connected to one of the ballrooms. When they got there Brass was waiting for them and there were six garment bags hanging along the wall. They all had their names on them.

"Hey Brass, you invited to this shindig too?" Warrick asked while heading to the bag with his name on it.

Brass chuckled and then looked over at Grissom while the guys all headed for their bags as well. Grissom headed to his own bag and unzipped it, the tux looked perfect. The vest was made of the same deep blue silk as the bridesmaid dresses with pure black coat and pants. The shirt was a stark white and contrasted the rest of it perfectly.

"Um Griss, I think they made a mistake" Greg chimed in looking at the others tuxes as well, "this looks like a tux for a…" he stopped speaking as he turned around and witnessed Grissom holding a floral box in his hands.

"I have a little announcement to make" he said as he opened the box to reveal boutonnières made of blue roses.

"Griss" Warrick asked while pointing to the box "are those what I think they are?" The others looked a little closer at the flowers and then back at the vests in their bags. The color of the roses matched perfectly.

Grissom nodded his head, "Sara and I decided to get married today and you all are the groomsman that is except you Warrick." Warrick's eyes shot up.

"Warrick, I want you to be my best man."

Warrick looked over at Brass, "What about Brass man?"

Brass squared his shoulders and proudly said, "I, good man, will be walking the bride down the isle and therefore cannot be the best man." Nick and Greg looked at each other with smiles on their faces. They knew Brass had always looked at Sara as a daughter and he was the perfect example of a father about to marry off his daughter.

Warrick gave Grissom a pat on the back, "I would love to Griss" he answered.

Grissom released a breath and relaxed slightly, that was until they all began to dress. It struck him just as he buttoned his pants that he was about to marry the woman of his dreams, the mother of his unborn child. He quickly took a seat and the guys all chuckled.

"Griss, you ok man? Do you need a paper bag?" Nick asked trying to cover up the chuckle that threatened to emerge.

Grissom looked up at Nick and shook his head slowly, "I just realized…" he trailed off.

"I know what you mean" Brass said as he patted him on the back. "I felt the same way when I married my wife, only this time, with you and Sara, it's real and it's going to last forever."

Grissom looked up at Brass and smiled, knowing what he said was true. He stood back up and began to dress again, a huge smile plastered on his face.

Moments later they could all hear as Grissom mumbled unkind things about his tie. They all turned around to see he had yet to put on his vest. They looked on in amusement as they noticed he only had one cufflink on, his vest was on the floor by his feet, one of his shoes was untied, and his glasses lay askew on his nose while he fought with his tie.

They chuckled as they all headed towards the poor man to help him dress. Brass looked at them for a moment and then noticed the large box on the table.

"Griss, is this supposed to go somewhere?" Grissom looked in the mirror at Brass and then the box he was holding. He grimaced when he saw what it was "The florist was supposed to deliver that to her room" he looked back up at Brass.

Brass sighed, "I guess I'll take it over. I want to see how the girls are getting along anyway" he said right before he picked up the box and headed out the door.


	29. This is it

This is it guys, the chapter you have all been waiting for…

**Disclaimer: I don't own…wait, let me check. Nope, still don't own them.**

At four o'clock the guys all headed for the ball room. When they entered they gasped. The entire ballroom was set up with chairs, packed from wall to wall with seating. At the end of every other row was an arrangement of blue roses, white carnations, and greenery. Deep blue bows adorned the others. The chairs were a stark white and the entire set-up was magnificent.

At the back of the room was a small, white, wood gazebo. On each of the supporting members was a vine of greenery intermittent with the same roses and carnations that adorned the rows of chairs. Grissom walked the perimeter of the room commenting on this and that.

The Guys looked at him like he had grown a new head when he expressed his concern there might not be enough seating.

"Griss, how many people are coming to this thing? I thought we were the only ones who knew" Warrick asked.

Without looking up from straightening the bow he was working on he replied "only a couple hundred". All their mouths dropped.

"Two hundred" Nick spluttered "I didn't think you guys knew that many people" he finished. Grissom stopped what he was doing and gave Nick a glare.

"Contrary to popular belief, Sara and I do lead a life outside the lab" he said before continuing his efforts to fix the bow, ultimately giving up before he made it worse. He just wanted everything to be perfect for Sara.

The first of the guests began showing shortly after four and it took a good hour for the room to fill. Grissom took his position at the back of the room while the rest of the guys headed to the door, ready for the ceremony to begin. A low hum of conversation filled the room as the anticipation grew.

Grissom's hands began to sweat slightly and he rubbed them on his pants. He almost jumped when the music began and the doors to the room opened once more, the din of conversation stopping when the music began. All eyes directed themselves to the doorway as Catherine emerged.

She was lovely in her deep blue, princess cut dress. It was strapless and cascaded down to her ankles to reveal low heals in the same deep blue. Held in her hands was a bouquet made of white carnations. She was being escorted by Warrick and the two of them looked perfect together.

Next came Colleen and Nick, followed by Telena and Greg. Melissa was the last to go before the music changed and the crowd stood for the bride. Sara and Brass emerged through the doorway and Grissom's breath was caught in his chest.

She was a vision, an angel sent from the heavens just for him. Her hair was fashioned into a loose patch of curls on her head and was accented with a small crown of flowers. On her neck lay the necklace his mother gave her, a heart locket containing a picture of the both of them.

Her strapless, classic cut, pure white dress accented all the right curves as she walked. The silk unhampered by adornment. It was simple, it was her. In her hands she held a bouquet of blue roses, a stark and lovely contrast to the white of her dress.

Brass escorted her down the isle with shoulders straight and head held high, the proud father of the bride to be given. Grissom was glad his long time friend was such a wonderful father figure to Sara, and Sara was the perfect daughter to him. She even gave him a bad tie on father's day.

Their eyes met and the world melted away, suddenly it was just the two of them living the dream they had each secretly longed for. Brass placed Sara's hand in Grissom's and took his place next to the groomsmen.

Grissom and Sara exchanged vows, expressing their love through Shakespearean sonnets. Rings were given and love was shown through a kiss. When the priest announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Grissom the room erupted in applause. Grissom and Sara ran together down the isle and out of the room.

Half an hour later and they were entering another ballroom laid out with tables and a dance floor. The reception went off without a hitch and fun was had by all. Toasts were made, the cake was cut, and the bouquet was thrown. Colleen caught the bouquet and Nick ended up catching the garter.

Grissom and Sara exchanged a knowing look before Sara was escorted onto the dance floor by Brass for the Father Daughter Dance. The entire event was wonderful and everyone present could see the couple loved each other very much.

**I feel there may only be one more chapter to this tale. I may post more but we will have to wait and see. I hope this chapter lived up to the wait and again I am sorry it took so long.**


	30. And baby makes three

It was a great ride guys, and here is the last chapter. Hope it does well for you, leave me a review and let me know.

**Although I wish I did, I do not own them.**

Grissom sat at his desk in the study, creating a new timeline for a case he was working on when Sara came in. He looked away from his bugs and took her in his sights. She was beautiful. Here protruding eight month pregnant belly could not be hidden beneath the white terry robe she wore.

She smiled at him and he returned the smile. "Honey?" she asked looking at him.

He got up from her chair and went up to her, enclosing her in his arms. "Did you need something sweetheart?" he asked back.

"I need some help getting dressed, and then a ride." She responded a little quetly. Wondering where she could possibly need to go he asked in a lighthearted way while dappling small kisses on her neck, "and where, my dear, do you need to go?"

"To the hospital" she responded and he froze.

"Honey, are you ok?" Sara asked jarring him from his thoughts. He looked up to her and she silently nodded her head in response. He took action right away, running to the bedroom to get the suitcase that had been packed a week ago. Sara ambled in behind him, calm and seren. 

She placed her clothes on the bed and then sat down next to them, "Honey, I need to get dressed. Can you help me?" He placed the suitcase on the floor next to the door and walked up to her apologizing. He helped her get dressed and just as he was placing her last shoe on a contraction hit and she sucked in a deep breath.

Grissom sat next to her and rubbed gentle circles on her back until it passed. He leaned in and gave her a tender kiss before helping her off the bed. "How far apart are they?" he asked.

"That was the first since my water broke" she responded. He nodded his head and then held her arm while escorting her out to the car. "I'm just going to go get the case, are you ok?" he asked. She nodded her head and he practically ran to get the case, taking less than a minute to get it and get back to the car, Sara chuckled.

He put the case in the backseat of the car and then climbed behind the wheel. He pushed the garage opener and waited for the door to open. They were on their way to the hospital within the minute. While driving there Sara decided to give the guys a call and let them know.

"Hey Nick, yeah I know it's in the middle of the night for you but, my water broke and…" she chuckled as she heard the excitement from the other end of the phone and looked over at Grissom, holding out the phone so he could hear as well. He let out a little laugh and Sara got back on the phone.

"Can you call Greg and let him know, I'm going to call Cath and Brass…yeah…ok, thanks" she disconnected the phone and began to dial again.

"Hey Cath, sorry to wake you but it's time…yes that time…I will…I'll try not to. My water broke" she looked at her watch "about twenty minutes ago and I've had only one…" just as she was about to finish a contraction tore through her and she gasped at the pain.

Cath began to yell on the other end of the phone and Grissom took it from Sara before she crushed it with her grip. "Cath we're at the hospital right now and have to go, you know which one just meet us here" he said over the phone and receiving agreement he disconnected.

He pulled up to the ER valet and jumped out of the car. He ran around to the passenger side and helped Sara out. One of the valet's took note of her pregnant belly and retrieved a wheelchair and she sat in it gratefully. Grissom pulled the bag out of the trunk, retrieved his ticket for the car and then pushed Sara into the entrance to the hospital.

They arrived at the counter and she was immediately taken back, checked in, and escorted by a nurse to the maternity ward while they filled her in on the last half an hour.

She was taken to a birthing room and settled into a very comfortable bed. Shortly after she laid down her doctor came in.

"Hello Sara, wasn't planning on seeing you until next week at the earliest. Don't worry, the baby is fully developed and ready" he finished when he saw the worry on her face.

"Babies come early all the time. I hear your water broke, how long ago?" Sara answered all the doctor's questions and then he examined her.

"Well, looks like this baby doesn't want to wait. Your already at seven centimeters." He instructed the nurse to get everything ready and just as they were bringing in the equipment another contraction ripped it's way through her abdomen making her scream with the pain.

The doctor decided to check her again and found she jumped from seven to nine in just one contraction. They changed the bed into birthing position and Grissom's head began to reel with the speed at which everything was happening. He looked down at Sara and reassured her everything was going to be fine.

Cath ran into the room moments later and was stunned to find the room ready for birthing. She heard the guys coming down the hall and stopped them from coming into the room. They all had astonished looks on their faces and stepped back.

They all turned their heads toward the room when they heard Sara scream a very un-lady like word, most likely directed at Grissom. Cath went back into the room and came up to Sara's side.

She waited until the contraction ebbed and then said, "when you have a child you don't mess around do you?" causing Sara to smile a little right before the next contraction gripped her. "Breath Sara, that's it" Cath encouraged from her side.

When the contraction ebbed the doctor checked her again, "well Mrs. Grissom, looks like this baby is ready. On the next contraction I want you to take a deep breath, hold it, and push, alright?" he asked while looking at her. She nodded her head. 

Grissom placed a cold cloth on her head, cooling her. He leaned in and whispered encouraging words in her ear, calming her and preparing her for what was to come. When she felt the contraction come Grissom took one leg while Cath took the other.

Sara took in a deep breath and began to push, before they even counted to ten the doctor was telling her to rest. "This little one is not going to wait. Ok Sara one more push and then I'm going to have you stop. Don't push until I tell you."

Sara nodded and felt the next contraction begin to climb. "This is it Sara, push!"

She took in a deep breath and pushed, "OK Sara, stop for a moment" Grissom witnessed as his child's head crowned and the doctor turned the baby. "Ok Sara, one more" he said to her and she beared down.

Moments later they heard a cry fill the room. "It's a girl" the doctor said and placed the baby on Sara's stomach wile Grissom cut the cord. All three of them were crying as the nurse began to clean her off.

Sara looked over at Grissom and smiled through her tears. He gripped her hand and kissed her. The nurse took the baby and finished cleaning her and weighing her. 

Half an hour later and Sara was taken to her room, baby in arms and Grissom at her side while Cath went to tell the guys. She had just gotten settled when the guys all came in with full arms. Greg had a huge butterfly balloon and a basket filled to the brim with little pink things.

Warrick was holding a giant bouquet of flowers and a large gift bag while Nick had yet another bouquet of flowers and an even bigger gift bag. They all looked on in awe at the baby. Greg tied the balloon to the end of her bed and sidled up next to her. 

"What's her name?" he asked in a whisper, afraid he may wake her.

Sara looked down at the pink bundle and smiled, "we named her Catherine Michelle Grissom, after her godmother" and she looked up to Cath and witnessed the single tear make it's way down her cheek.


End file.
